Erreur d'arbitrage
by Link9
Summary: MInerva conteste une décision du professeur Hooch suite à un match GryffondorSerpentard. Cependant, elle aura toutes les difficultés pour exposer son point de vue.


**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous**

**Voici un petit OS qui est une commande d'Olympe Maxime, écrit dans la soirée. A peine pondu, déjà livré !**

**Slash, rien à moi, tout à JKR, et un couple inédit en français ! Enjoy !**

**Erreur d'arbitrage...**

- Professeur Hooch, puis-je vous toucher deux mots ?

Le professeur McGonagall venait de quitter dignement l'estrade des tribunes de Quidditch, et fonçait tel un aigle sur sa proie, en l'occurrence, l'arbitre du match Gryffondor-Serpentard.

- Avec plaisir Minerva, mais il va falloir que vous m'accompagniez aux vestiaires. J'ai grand besoin d'une douche !

Avant que la directrice de Gryffondor n'ait pu ajouter un mot, le professeur de vol s'éloignait, son balai sur l'épaule. McGonagall compta mentalement jusqu'à 5, histoire de ne pas se mettre à hurler (ce qui mettrait à mal sa réputation) et suivit sa collègue.

Quand Minerva entra dans les vestiaires réservés aux professeurs, elle vit une forme féminine, assez jolie par ailleurs, disparaître derrière un rideau de douche. Rapidement, le bruit du jet se fit entendre, et des vapeurs d'eau chaude s'élevaient doucement.

- Alors Minerva, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Il se passe, Rolanda, que vous avez accordé une pénalité à Serpentard, ce qui va à l'encontre des règles du jeu. Si vous aviez fait plus attention, vous auriez vu Malefoy agressé littéralement le jeune Potter.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous experte en Quidditch, Minerva ? Au fait, vous pouvez me passer le gel douche sur le banc ?

Le professeur de métamorphose serra les poings, eut une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire, attrapa le tube et se retint de le jeter férocement dans la cabine de douche. Elle s'approcha, passa sa main derrière le rideau et tendit le tube. Une main humide et chaude lui caressa l'avant bras, et les longs doigts fins s'attardèrent pour finir par saisir l'objet convoité. Les yeux révulsés, Minerva se mit à rougir.

- Merci beaucoup. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous plaignez ! Vos chers Gryffondor ont gagné le match...

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Vous avez fait une erreur d'arbitrage, c'est inadmissible !

- Et toi, Minerva, tu ne commets jamais d'erreur ?

- Euh... je... vous... Jamais dans mon travail ! répliqua McGonagall en balbutiant quelque peu.

- Certes, mais à ton niveau de compétence, qui peut vérifier tes dires à part notre cher directeur ? Je peux avoir le shampoing ?

Minerva grogna légèrement, attrapa le shampoing et repassa sa main derrière le rideau. Cependant, contrairement à la première fois, Rolanda lui agrippa le bras et l'attira derrière le rideau. En un instant, le professeur de métamorphose se trouva trempé, les vêtements dégoulinants d'eau, des mèches s'échappant de son chignon.

- Mais... Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait contre le professeur de vol, cette dernière lui caressant la nuque et le bas du dos. C'est inconvenant !

- Si tu pars, je pourrais dire que tu as fait, une fois dans ta vie, une erreur...

Minerva ne trouvait rien à répondre, trop choquée pour réfléchir. Elle se trouvait dans une cabine de douche avec une de ses collègues, nue comme un ver. Et, à bien y regarder, une magnifique collègue, au corps divin. Après avoir observé rapidement mais consciencieusement la poitrine, les jambes finement galbées de Rolanda, elle pensa que ce serait bête de ne pas profiter de cette occasion. Cependant, il fallait être discrète, les vestiaires des élèves étant mitoyen.

La directrice adjointe plongea ses yeux dans le regard brûlant de désir de Hooch. Les mains de cette dernière se faisaient pressante et bientôt, ses lèvres vinrent les rejoindre. Minerva ne put tenir longtemps et retira le plus rapidement possible ses vêtements trempés, qui lui collaient à la peau. Bien évidemment, Rolanda se dévoua pour l'aider. Le professeur attrapa délicatement le menton de sa collègue et l'embrassa avidement, le désir montant rapidement en elle. Hooch fit un léger mouvement de bassin et plaqua Minerva contre la surface carrelée de la douche.

Leurs poitrines se frôlaient, leurs langues jouaient, les mains se baladaient, explorant avec minutie chaque parcelle de peau. Les gémissements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, les professeurs les étouffant le plus possible.

Hooch amorça une descente vertigineuse avec sa langue. Minerva ferma les yeux et se délecta, tout en caressant les cheveux courts de son amante. Soudain, elle grimaça. L'eau devenait de plus en plus tiède. Elle tremblait de désir, mais de froid aussi. Hooch remarqua le changement de comportement.

Un problème, Min ?

Y'a plus d'eau chaude, grogna-t-elle.

Et alors ?

Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide.

Hooch mit deux dixième de seconde à comprendre le double sens de cette phrase.

J'avais oublié ta forme animagus… Nous allons être obligée de quitter la douche…

Rolanda, tu es une sorcière… répliqua McGonagall en souriant.

Elle claqua des doigts, et l'eau reprit une température correcte.

Et tout ça sans baguette. C'est pour m'impressionner ? demanda Hooch en riant.

Pas besoin. Mon charisme et ma beauté l'ont déjà fait, sourit Minerva.

Et modeste avec ça…

Minerva la fit taire en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elles glissèrent lentement sur le sol de la douche et s'abandonnèrent à une passion dévorante.

McGonagall réajusta le col de sa robe de sorcier. Un magnifique suçon ornait son cou, et elle ne voulait l'exhiber dans la grande salle pendant le dîner. Hooch pliait négligemment sa tenue d'arbitre et ne se gênait pas pour mater discrètement la directrice adjointe.

Au fait, Minerva, pourrait-on parler de mon augmentation ? demanda-t-elle d'un voix neutre.

McGonagall se retourna, rouge de colère.

Alors, c'est juste pour ça que…

Un silence pesant s'installa, puis Rolanda éclata de rire.

Tu ne marches pas, tu cours !

Très drôle, très spirituel, grogna la directrice de Gryffondor en mettant son chapeau vert émeraude.

- Oh, ferme là et embrasse moi !

Une petite review pour l'auteur ?

Bisous,

Link


End file.
